The White Room
The White Room is the 21st episode of Roswell, and the penultimate episode of the first season. Summary Max is held captive in the white room, where Agent Pierce confronts him. Max recognizes him as the deputy who stopped him in the jeep the night before. Pierce says he's been drugged and won't be able to use his powers, and begins to ask Max about his alien heritage, but Max insists he doesn't know what he's talking about, even when Pierce shows him scans of his blood that show he's not human. When Max continues to refuse to talk, Pierce's men begin to torture him, strapping him to a chair and electrocuting him, and holding him under freezing cold water. Meanwhile, Michael, Isabel, Liz, Maria, Alex, and Tess try to figure out a way to save Max. Isabel decides to try and dreamwalk him. Because Max is in a barely lucid state, it works, but she can only make contact for a few seconds. She just has time to make out Agent Pierce as being none other than Deputy Fischer, and to see a symbol on the floor from when Max was being wheeled into the facility. The group is able to find the symbol in the UFO Center as the logo for Eagle Rock Military base. Isabel, Michael, and Tess go to try and save him, insisting that Liz, Maria, and Alex stay behind. Meanwhile, in the white room, Pierce reveals he has the orb, as well as another, identical one, and asks Max what he can do with them when they're together. This Max honestly doesn't know, so Pierce decides to go to more extreme options. Having snuck into Eagle Rock, Michael, Isabel, and Tess are seemingly caught by a patrolling agent who turns out to be Nasedo. Michael tells him he's been looking for him for a long time, to which Nasedo responds "Not as long as I've been looking for you." Nasedo begins to formulate a plan with them. When talking about their powers, he reveals that all their powers are simply human. When they were engineered, they were made to be capable of things that more evolved human beings would be able to do if they used more of their own brain. He states that he cannot get past the security checkpoint to Max because, in addition to scanning fingerprints, it now scans skeletal structure, and Nasedo has a very different one, which is why he needs Michael. Michael expresses surprise that he and Nasedo are different, but Nasedo insists "biology lessons later." The group synchonize their watches for perfect timing to complete the plan. Michael uses his powers to copy the fingerprint of a dead agent onto his own finger, and, disguised as a well-dressed agent, infiltrates the inner levels with Nasedo. Isabel sits with Tess, meanwhile, when suddenly an agent appears and grabs Tess, taking her away screaming. Suddenly, Tess is once again sitting down next to Isabel, as if nothing has happened she says it is her power: To create illusions, and make people think certain things are happening right in front of them when they really aren't. Meanwhile, Liz cannot wait anymore for the others, and decides to take the chance of going to Valenti. She goes to him and tells him that Fischer is really Agent Pierce, and that they need his help to save Max. Pierce now brings in a surgical team ready to take Max apart piece by piece. As per the plan, Isabel dreamwalks him and tells him to tell Pierce whatever he can to stall him and get him alone. Just as the surgeon begins to cut into Max's chest, he yells for them to stop, and says that he will activate the orbs for Pierce, but only him. The room is cleared out, and Max holds the orbs in front of him. At this moment, Tess activates her "mind-warp" and makes Pierce see that the orbs are glowing, that something is happening. Right then, Michael and Nasedo blow a hole in the wall and come in and drag Max out, all while Pierce stares blankly at the "orbs" in front of him. Nasedo tells Michael to take Max and go, and that he has to finish things. Once Max and Michael are gone and Tess can no longer hold the mindwarp, Pierce "awakes" to see Nasedo standing in front of him, pretending to be an agent who doesn't know what's just happened. But the other agents have discovered the body of the real agent Nasedo is copying, and storm into the room, shooting down Nasedo. As Michael drags Max out with him, the entire building is put on alert just as they approach the exit. Pierce comes running after them, drawing his gun, but Valenti arrives at that moment, shooting Pierce in the shoulder, and together, he and Michael take Max out just as the door closes. Pierce tries to re-open the door with the hand scanner, but his hand is covered in blood, and he cannot get the door open. He stares after Michael, Valenti, and Max as they run off, and the title reads "To be Continued..." Guest Stars *David Conrad as Agent Pierce *Jim Ortlieb as Nasedo *Jason Winston George *Emilie De Ravin as Tess Harding *Stephen O'Mahoney as Agent Norris *Jacob Bruce as Agent Samuels *Gunnar Clancey as Agent Belle *Bo Clancey as Agent Belle Editor: Patrick McMahon Category:Roswell episodes